An Angel and a Winchester
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: Walk into a bar. What happens next, nobody ever saw coming. After all, Michael's a stuck up SOB, right? Right! AKA, How Dean Finally Said Yes. Part of Vessels 'Verse.


**OH MY GRAPE JUICE! When I started this little escapade down the rabbit hole, I had no idea peaple would _actually_ be interested in it. YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

* * *

Dean and his little brother were at a bar two nights after Adam went poof. They were guilty as hell and planning on drowning their sorrows of another lost comrade in copious amounts of the good stuff. Sammy sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes and Dean slammed his tumbler down on the counter. "What?" he asked blandly.

"I just wished we could have save him this time, that's all."

"You and me both, little brother."

There was a flutter off to his left and Dean turned to glare at whatever asshole had decided to crash his little pity party. What he saw, however, was not something he expected. Adam looked at him with a laid-back smile and made Dean want to punch his smug face. So, he did just that.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you riding my baby brother's ass?"

Adam's grin sharpened into something a little more Winchester-like. "Calm down, Winchester, I come in the name of peace."

Dean shook out his hand from punching a brick wall face and glared. "I'm not doin' anything 'till you tell me who you are."

"Raphael."

His brows drew together. "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?"

'Raphael' sighed. "You know, if Michael would let me, I would go back in time and stop Giovanni Santi from ever naming his son Raphael Sanzio. If only I had had the foresight to know that my name would someday become synonymous with a pizza munching reptile that spent its life on martial arts and lived in a sewer."

Sam choked on his drink and started coughing. Loudly. Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya want?" Dean asked in an attempt to redirect the angel's attention to him.

"Michael wishes to speak with you on civil terms about preventing the apocalypse."

Dean said something intelligent along the lines of "Wait. What?" Sam leaned over to take control of the conversation.

"Last time I checked, Michael was all for the end of the world. What changed?"

"I found my True Vessel. Your brother, Adam Winchester. It proved to me that my Father still cares about us. We see no reason to continue on our current path with this revelation and want to correct our past mistakes."

"And how does that warrant a meeting with Michael?"

"We wish to join forces, if you are willing."

Screw it. "Fine. You set up a meeting with Donatello and I'll be there."

"Dean! No!"

"Fine. I will return soon."

* * *

Dean shot his little brother up with so much ZZZQuil that it would have knocked a baby elephant on it's ass and snuck out of the motel room. He suck his hand in his pockets, snorted, and made his way to the End of Days man down on the corner to the street. He cleared his throat and the other guy turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You know who I am?" There was another nod. "You know who I want to speak to?" Another

nod. "Awesome. Set it up."

The dude fell to his knees in prayer and Dean shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his angel escort. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Cas?"

Cas smiled lightly. "Hello, Dean. Do you still wish to speak with Michael?"

"Why else would I be here? Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"I have been accepted back into my family now that they have seen the error of their ways and Michael wished for a familiar face to greet you."

Dean nodded. "Well, let's get this intervention over with."

Cas took his arm and zapped them somewhere. When Dean opened his eyes, it was to the lake by the cabin that he and Sammy had hid out at while their dad was out tracking down a wendigo one summer. Speaking of which-

"Dad!"

John Winchester turned to look at Dean fluidly with a tiny smile on his lips. "Hello, Dean."

"Not Dad," Dean amended. "Michael."

"Yes. I am Michael, and I wish to work with you to put my brother back in the Cage. Without the destruction of humanity, seeing as it is not yet time for the end."

"How do I know that you aren't lying and this isn't some elaborate scheme so you can ride my ass?"

Michael looked affronted. "I do _not_ lie!"

Dean snorted. "Yeah. You guys just manipulated certains truths, right?"

Michael sighed and sunk into the chair that had appeared out of nowhere. "This, all of this, was never my intention. I hope you understand that, Dean. My Father left Heaven without so much as a goodbye or any instructions. What was I to do? I wanted my Father back and my brother suggested that starting the apocalypse might bring him back. I never realized that He wanted us to use our free will to continue on without Him for a time."

"I still don't believe you."

Michael looked into Dean's eyes with sincerity in hopes to convey his message. "I could never lie to you, Dean, just as Lucifer could never lie to Sam. You are my True Vessel."

"Say I say the big word. What is stopping you from continuing on with your little plan once I'm out of the way?"

"As my True Vessel, you have the ability seize control of your body at any point you wish."

Dean stared at him with furrowed brow for a moment for a moment, sighed, slumped, and looked back at Michael. "I still don't trust you, asshole, but I'll do what has to be done to protect Sammy and save the world."

The archangel gave him a small smile and took a few steps forward. "You will not regret this, Dean. That, I know."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I consent. Yes. Just do it already."

The was a bright flash of fiery light and Michael settled into his True Vessel. He sunk to the back of Dean's mind and decide to let the hunter call the shots until they were a little more comfortable with their new partnership. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to permanently lock him away.

Dean was shocked to find that he still had full control of his body when the light had settled. He flexed his fingers, wiggled his toes, popped his back. The only difference he could find was a warm, _happyhealthy_ feeling flowing from the presence curled in the back of his mind like a cat.

"So what now?"

 _Patience, Dean. First we establish a strategy, then we put the Devil back where he belongs._

* * *

 **I'm looking for ideas of individual stories within this 'verse. I have some ideas, but I also wouldn't mind input from you guys. Drop a comment if you have any ideas, but know that I don't do slash or smut!**

 **Up next: Pete's back story or what happened in Redemptio. Which one do you guys want first?**


End file.
